PruCan: The first lesson
by Prucania
Summary: A oneshot about Canada and Russia playing hockey together with an over-protective Prussia watching them. PruCan. Human names used.


**This story is for simplyotakublog at tumblr for the 2015 Prucan gift exchange. It's my first time writing a fanfic so I hope you like it 3 Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **~~~~$([^]u[^])~~~**

A small grunt from a certain albino can be heard as his little Canadian skid through the ice to shake hands with the tall Russian. Gilbert hated how the two have gotten so friendly lately. Matthew has been spending more time playing hockey with Ivan than hanging out with him. He sulked in his seat as he watch the two talk to each other, eyeing Ivan suspiciously.

' _If he dare lays one finger on mein Birdie's hair, I will come right over there and kick his unawesome butt'_

As if on cue, Ivan reached his fingers out and brushes away a couple of stray strands of hair from the now blushing Canadian's face.

"U-uhm thank you" the shy boy gave a nervous laugh and smiled.

"No problem Mattie. How about another round Da?"

Just as Ivan was about to reach for Matthew's arm and drag him away, pale arms wrapped itself around the small, delicate body and pulled Matthew away from the approaching Russian. Gilbert looked at Ivan, sending out a threatening glare that would give anyone goosebumps.

"Stay away from mein Birdie you commie! Only the awesome me can touch this awesome little body" Gilbert spat at Ivan's face and held Matthew closer to his body. The poor blond blushed a deep red as he struggle to escape from the arms that restrained his movements.

"Gil, he was just fixing my hair. Now can you please let me go? You're gripping too tight. It kinda hurts." he took a deep breath and continued on his attempt to seek for freedom.

"Nein! He was definitely touching you in weird way. Don't be fooled Birdie, he definitely got the hots on you. The awesome me shall protect you!"

By this time, Gilbert was literally hanging onto Matthew, legs and arms wrapped around his body. It's a mystery how the small boy managed to keep himself up considering they're currently on ice. He let out a sigh, dropped the Prussian to the icy floor, and stared into his ruby red eyes.

"Gil, we were just playing hockey. There's nothing weird about that "

"But Birdie.."

"No buts. I tried inviting you but you said you were too awesome for such a pansy sport" Matthew rolled his eyes as Gilbert snorted.

"It's still a pansy little game and there's no way I'm playing it with him" Gilbert remarked, pointing to the smiling Russian.

"Aw come on Gil. We can all have fun da? It will be just like that time you lived at my house." Ivan's smile never changed or even gave the slightest hint that it did. This sent a shiver down Gilbert's back and he quickly got up.

"There was nothing fun about that!" the Albino hissed and gripped the blond's hand and started to pull him away.

"Come on Birdie we're getting away from here."

"Gil! Let go. We haven't even finished our game yet!" He tried to jerk his hand away but Gilbert's grip on his hand was too firm.

"Nein we are leaving now! Who knows what that crazy bastard would do to you."

Matthew shot Ivan an apologetic look over his shoulder and watched him shrug his shoulders and waved farewell.

~~~ $([^]u[^])~~~

"Gil that wasn't very nice. Ivan is my friend and he loves hockey just like me. I don't want you to ruin this friendship Gil just because you are paranoid." Matthew pulled his hand away and glared at Gilbert. The Albino looked down, ashamed of his actions and sulked. The angry Canadian crossed his arms over his chest and leaned in closer as Gilbert murmured something inaudible.

"What was that?"

"I said I wasn't paranoid!" Gilbert repeated louder this time. He breathed out a sigh and blushed, looking away and avoiding eye contact with his lover. He cleared his throat and continued.

"I was just jealous okay. You've been spending time with that commie more than me. He's good with hockey too and you both have a lot in common. Being jealous is so unawesome. It makes me feel pathetic"

Matthew blinked in shock and stared at Gilbert, whose face was getting redder by the second. A small chuckle came out of his lips and a tint of pink now dusted his cheeks. Gilbert looked up, feeling more embarrassed now that his lover was laughing at him. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Sorry Gil." the blond wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes and calmed himself down. "I just didn't imagine you to be the jealous type." He chuckled some more as the pale nation huffed and looked away.

"You can be really cute too Gil. You know that I love you right?" Matthew tried to make Gilbert look at him. He gently kissed his cheeks and held his hands. "Ivan is just a friend to me. I'm sorry if I've been spending more time with him. How about I make it up to you?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, wondering what the blond had planned.

Matthew took Gilbert by surprise as he placed a deep kiss onto the other's lips. His violet eyes met the ruby ones and the two stared deeply at each other. They soon broke off the kiss as the need for air comes. The nation of Canada giggled and looked back into the Prussian's red orbs.

"How about we go on a date sometime. Just the two of us?" Gilbert grinned and laughed his signature laugh. "Kesesese sounds awesome Birdie but you have to do me another favour." Matthew cocked a brow and hesitantly nods. What could his lover be thinking?

Gilbert smirked and pointed at Matthew's hockey stick. Matthew raised the stick, looking at it in confusion and back at Gilbert. "You have to teach me how to play hockey."

Matthew almost couldn't believe the words that were coming out of those pale lips. Gilbert had to repeat it twice just to get a response from the Canadian.

"But didn't you say you were too awesome for it?"

"I know what I said, but someone has to protect you from that crazy country Russia"

Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gil.."

"Ja Ja I know. He's your friend yada yada. At Least teach me so that we can play together. Just the two of us of course. That way we can still hang out and play your favourite sport."

Matthew smiled at what his lover had requested and nodded. He hugged him tightly and gave him one more kiss, which was given back. Matthew thanked Gilbert, who just gave a toothy grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the ice rink for his first lesson.


End file.
